


Good Girls Bad Guys

by Nanostin



Series: Danganronpa Songfics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Songfic, kind of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kokichi gets concerned about the way Himiko never tries to advance with him any further than hugs and kisses, and after seeing a certain scene with her and Mondo, believes that she's into bad boys, which he could definitely be if he wanted to and will now become.Please don't take this story seriously.





	Good Girls Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse
> 
> I had to check that this wasn't the 100th Oumeno story because I would've been screaming if it was.

When Kokichi heard the news that Miu and Kiibo are a couple, he took no time in making fun of them for their relationship. “Nishishi! I can’t believe you were so desperate to be with someone that you settled with an object!” 

“Don’t call Kiibo an object, he has more humanity than you ever will!” Miu shot back.

“Oh… He was implying to me when he said ‘object’?! That’s very robophobic!” Kiibo fumed when he finally understood the insult.

“W-what did you think he meant before…?” Miu asked, blushing from the possible downgrading.

Their reactions only got the leader to laugh even harder. “Poor Miu, her boyfriend doesn’t even have a dick. How’s a slut like her supposed to live like that?”

Miu responded with the same amount of fake sympathy, “Poor Kokichi, he does have a dick yet his girlfriend still won’t fuck him. How’s a horny virgin supposed to deal with the harsh reality that no one wants to fuck with him?”

“Nishishi! You’re such a bimbo. Himiko hasn’t done me yet because she’s not a whore like you.” 

“Really? Is that why she hasn’t tried anything with you even after two years?”

“Yep, perfectly normal stuff.”

“Is that so? Then are we progressing too fast by kissing this early, Miu?” Kiibo asked. She blushed from being asked such a question and covered her face with one of her hands, groaning, “What a weird fuckin’ question… No, we’re not, we’re progressing perfectly. Kokichi’s only saying that to make himself feel better about how his own girlfriend doesn’t want to screw him in the two years that they’ve been together.”

“Alright, Miu, you can make up whatever crap you want, but in the end, I know that she has never advanced on me because she’s an innocent, good girl,” Kokichi shrugged as he walked away, looking unbothered about the whole conversation. 

Was he truly unbothered? No, not really, he kind of felt concerned and strangely desperate for some spice at the moment. 

The cool he acted out finally broke once he found Himiko holding onto a leather jacket that Mondo was wearing and having her face close to his chest, beaming, “That’s so cool!”

‘Eh? Himiko likes bad boys? Is that what’s up? She’d rather have a bad boy than an evil leader? Crap,’ Kokichi curses in his head. ‘I could be a bad boy, I can be a really hot, bad boy…’

With that thought in mind, he walks off to go get a wardrobe change.

Mondo, having enough of the girl who was now feeling the imprints on his jacket, asks, “You gonna do this every time I wear this?”

“As long as there’s a picture of a tiger on it, yeah,” Himiko responds.

“What do I have to do to get you to stop?”

“Buy me a jacket with a tiger on it.”

. . .

Kokichi bursts open Himiko’s door with no mercy, hissing from cringe after hearing the loud sound it made when it banged at the wall (however, he quickly shifted back to his tough act). Himiko felt her heart jump from the sudden attack and shouted, “What the hell, Kokichi!?”

Kokichi walks in and lifts up his shades to his head because it was pretty dumb for him to be wearing shades indoors and he just realized that. He puts a hand on his open jean jacket and chuckles, “Hey, baby, I’m here for-”

Before he could finish his question, Himiko cuts him off with, “Get those high soles emo boots off of your feet before stepping into my room!”

“Sorry babe, I don’t take orders,” Kokichi apologizes just as a jerk would. “I’m here for some pu- I’m here for some puss- some puss-” he finds himself cowering to say the word from staring at the adorable face that his girlfriend has but manages to say, “I’m here for some pussy.”

“My snow tiger is getting groomed at the spa right now so I can’t help you there.”

“I’m not here for a tiger, I’m here for a kitty cat,” Kokichi holds Himiko from the back and reels her close to him. “Hey, kitty cat.”

“Excuse me but my spirit animal is a sloth,” she scoffs.

Kokichi lets go of her and groans, “Jeeeez, you’re so oblivious. What will it take for a goodie-goodie like you to get it? I want your coochie.”

“I- hold up,” Himiko pulls out her phone and makes a call. “Miu? Yeah, hi- um- what’s a coochie? Stop laughing and just answer! Oh- oh crap-” she hangs up and throws her phone on the bed, bringing her attention back to Kokichi. “You’re not getting my coochie!”

“Come on, sweet stuff!” he pauses as he tries to remember the lines that he hears bad boy characters from 1970s movies say and continues, “Spare some for this hungry bad boy!”

“What are you even talking about? Out of this house!” Himiko demanded, “Don’t make me curse you with the ‘skinny jeans forever stuck to your legs’ curse!”

“Don’t you love me, Himiko?” Kokichi pouts, leaning close to her.

“Better question: how expensive is all of that getup?” Himiko asks, pointing to his clothing.

“Not as expensive as your sweet, sweet kiss would be worth.”

“You know, if you told me that when you weren’t acting like such a weirdo, then I probably would’ve been really flattered and gave one to you, but right now, I just have to ask: why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m a bad boy now and my goody girlfriend isn’t giving me what I want!”

“...Yeah, I still don’t feel like giving you what you want.”

Kokichi stares at Himiko in silence and she does the same, their silence being broken when Kokichi started sobbing and pounding his foot on the floor. “Boy, stop your child tantrum!” Himiko ordered.

“But I set myself up to your liking and you still don’t want to get down with me!” Kokichi whines and continues to make a scene. “I wanna hear you moan!”

“To my liking…?” Himiko questions and not wanting to admit it out loud, says in her head, ‘But I liked the way you were before…’ She thinks about his strange behaviour and asks, “Is this about Miu and Kiibo getting together?”

“No,” Kokichi quickly switches his expression from a snotty one to a serious one and responds with a lie.

“Did Miu tell you something to get you worked up?”

“Pff, I don’t get worked up by a brain dead girl. I just want you in bed as a bad boy would.”

“You’re seriously pushing this bad boy act.”

Kokichi’s smirk gets wider on a corner and sweats a bit in response.

“Nyeh… I’ll give you something better than ‘coochie’,” Himiko claimed, believing that she understands what he really wants. She gained his curiosity with that claim.

“Something better than coochie? What’s that?” Kokichi questioned. Himiko answers by hugging him and whispering, “Pet my head.”

Confused, Kokichi does as she says and she giggles, swaying her hips from left to right like a dog swaying its tail. “Nyeh… Nyeh… Heehee!”

“What… What is this…?” Kokichi asked, not knowing how to feel.

Feeling his hand freeze, Himiko pops out of the pleasurable daze she was in and instructs, “Don’t stop.”

Kokichi continues to pet and rubs her head and she laughs once more, going back to her daze. “Damn it, Himiko, this is stupid!” he complains.

“If it’s stupid, then why are you still doing it?” Himiko questions.

“I’m just hoping it’ll get me closer to having you in bed...” Kokichi muttered, not wanting to admit that he really was enjoying having her rest her face against his chest with her happy giggles.

He’s a bad boy, bad boys don’t do cute stuff like this… unless their good girl wants them to.

Extra:

“By the way, you can quit the whole ‘bad boy’ act, it’s such a pain to deal with,” Himiko says so suddenly as she was enjoying his head pats that it catches him by surprise.

He thinks in worry, ‘Himiko doesn’t like bad boys? Then what is it about Mondo that she likes!? Is it his muscles!? I can get muscles, too!’

Himiko notices that Kokichi puffed his chest out a bit but doesn’t question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for saying that this is college level of writing, Word Counter, I thought that this was like a middle-schooler's writing but I guess not. I feel very special now.


End file.
